Retrouvaille
by ElaineLehnsherr
Summary: Lily aprendera que hay ciertas cosas que no pueden esperar, y eso incluia el corazon de James, de una manera dura Lily descubrira sus sentimientos hacia el chico que la persiguio por seis años...
1. Chapter 1

**Desclamair:** los personajes no son mios, son de la increible Queen Rowling, yo solo los uso con fines malevolos y lujuriosos.

 **Aviso:** un James muy rebelde, un Sirius enamorado?, y una Lily sufriendo por el monstruo de los ojos verdes, y varios vampiritos por aqui...

* * *

Cap Uno.

Dorea Potter entro en la habitación de su hijo para encontrarse con el siguiente panorama, James estaba, esperaba ella dormido debajo de las capas y capas de edredones y basura de dulces, que consistía en envoltorios, se adentro al cuarto ignorando a duras penas el olor desagrada que parecía emerger de el bulto que ella consideraba su hijo.

— Hijo levántate llevas encerrado como cuatro días— Dorea dijo sacando el edredón viendo el cabello desordenado de su hijo

— Madre déjame solo— dijo James mientras se metía debajo de la almohada

— Mama Dorea es inútil, yo ya lo intente— Dorea se giro hacia el que consideraba su segundo hijo, Sirius frunció la nariz ante la imagen de su hermano del alma.

— ¿De donde viene esa peste por Merlin?— exclamo enojada, Sirius apunto a James que seguía bajo las mantas y los dulces.

Sirius se acercó hacia el bulto tomando una varita de regaliz

— Prongs hace cuanto que no te bañas— pregunto mientras devoraba la varita

James saco la mano de las mantas levantando cuatro dedos, Sirius soltó una risa ladrido como la de un perro, pero su risa ceso cuando vio el rostro de la Señora Potter tenia una ceja levantada, y veía como poco a poco fruncía los labios de enojo, y sus orejas se ponían rojas de la furia, Sirius opto por la acción mas Gryffindor que encontró.

salió de la habitación, Cuando iba a llegando a las escaleras, lo escucho

— JAMES CHARLUS POTTER TE LEVANTAS EN ESTE INSTANTE DE LA CAMA— Sirius vio a su Hermano vestido simplemente con calzoncillos blancos con figuras de Bulgers con su madre llevándolo de la oreja hasta el baño, siguiendo sus instinto de Gryffindor lo siguió, Su Mama Dorea empujo a James hasta el retrete mientras llenaba la bañera con agua, agitando su varita echando, jabón y otros elementos de limpieza corporal, lanzándole miradas asesinas.

— Jimmy se supone que hoy es el Baile del Solsticio de Verano que organiza el Ministerio, y según recuerdo tus palabras, este año irías con una chica — Dijo su madre cruzando sus brazos enojada

— Madre eso no importa— dijo levantándose para irse de nuevo a su Cueva — Realmente no estoy de humor para un baile, menos un baño, solo déjame solo con mi corazón roto, porque ahora se que nada puede hacerme feliz— James soltó un suspiro dramático, Dorea miro a su hijo y una lámpara de su cabeza se prendió y sonrió siniestramente.

— Si eso es lo que crees— dijo Dorea caminando hasta la habitación de su hijo, abriendo uno de su muebles, James la miro con un poco de temor, Dorea saco las tres escobas que estaban dentro y el equipo de Quidditch del mueble

— WOWOWOWOW, Madre que haces— James salto enfrente de su madre

— Pero hijo mío tu lo haz dicho ya nada puede hacerte feliz, tu padre y yo te compramos todo esto porque pensábamos que siempre te haría feliz— Dijo Dorea caminando hacia la entrada de su casa, con la idea de tirar su equipo

— Madre... Mami..Mami divina de mi corazón — James agarraba de la túnica turquesa de su madre pero Dorea parecía no inmutarse

Dorea tiro las cosas de James enfrente a su pórtico, tomo el rostro de su hijo con evidente dramatismo

— Hijo mío, se cuanto dolor hay en tu corazón, por— Doreo paro su charla y miro a su hijo, meneo la cabeza— Realmente no se porque sufres, pero veo tu dolor, incluso creo que después de tirar estas cosas inútiles, le escribiré al Profesor Dumbledore, le diré que estas incapacitado emocionalmente para ser parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor- dijo Dorea mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para no reírse del terror en los ojos de su hijo

— MAMA NO, OH POR MERLIN, no hagas eso— James parecía al borde del colapso, su vida no puede seguir así Primero Lily y ahora el equipo de Quidditch. Su Madre iba con paso decidió al estudio de su padre, y James se tiro al piso agarrando las piernas de su madre

— ESTA BIEN MADRE IRE EL BAILE, TAMBIEN ME BAÑARE CON FRECUENCIA, pero no envíes la carta ni tires mis cosas— James grito con desesperacion, la mujer pelirroja sonrió.

— Me alegro de oírlo Jimmy— dijo la mujer— Asumo que ya tienes compañía verdad, Sirius me dijo que el también iría acompañado, tu también verdad— la emoción de su madre se esfumo al ver la mueca de su hijo

— No tienes Pareja Verdad— James negó con la cabeza aun aferrado a las piernas de su madre

— No saldrás con la Chica Evans— James negó y siguió mirando

— Me tiro hasta los lobos Madre, no soy su tipo creo— Dijo James cabizbajo, su madre torció la boca

— Hijo hm.. Ya vuelvo— dijo soltándose del agarre de su hijo— Oh y Jimmy tomate una ducha y recórtate el cabello esta incluso mas desordenado de lo normal, oh y antes de eso pídele a Dorothy que limpie tu cuarto, seguro y encuentra el cadáver de un dragón en ese desastre— Dorea sonrió andes de entrar a la Chimenea, James siguió tirado en el piso del hall de su casa, hasta que la cabeza de Sirius se asomo

— Así que creíste lo de tirar las cosas eh, eso es un clásico— dijo riéndose de la cara de su amigo

* * *

Después de una larga ducha, de que Padfoot lo obligara a salir de la casa, visitar a Moony, y con bromas y bromas en la casa de Moony y confirmar que también iría al baile, volvieron los dos merodeadores a su hogar, solo para encontrarse otra vez con el enojo creciente de la Pelirroja Señora Potter

— Niños es muy tarde tienen que preparase, Sirius tienen que ir por tu cita, ve tu báñate primero— dijo empujando al susodicho hacia las escalera

— Pero Mama Dorea quedamos con encontrarnos ahí— dijo intentando calmar a la pelirroja

— De eso Nada Sirius Orion Black, eres un caballero he iras a buscar a la muchacha, dale no quiero escusas— dijo empujándolo

James rio mientras se tiraba al sofá, tranquilo y fresco como una lechuga, con la mirada de su madre en su nuca

— James ven aquí—

— Madre no me obligaras a cambiarme ya, yo no tengo a nadie que buscar— dijo en parte feliz y en parte desanimado

— Eso es lo que tu crees James querido pero veras, luego de que dijiste que la chica Evans te dio calabazas, decidí que mi hijo no debería ir solo teniendo 17 años y siendo tan guapo— conforme su madre parloteaba, una inquietud crecía en su interior— Bueno te decía, y fui a hablar con Rhianne Blair, nuestra vecina... bueno nuestra nueva vecina la que se mudo hace unos dos meses, una mujer encantadora, y le comente mi malestar y ella me dio una noticia increíble que su hija estaba libre esa noche, ¡Incluso ella misma se ofreció en ir contigo al baile!— Su madre parecía tan feliz, James lo miro y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo.

— Tienes una idea de lo vergonzoso que es que tu madre te consiga una cita—

— Tonterías, tu abuela me presento a tu padre y no creo que eso es vergonzoso, además Jimmy ella es una chica de lo mas preciosa, y sumamente encantadora, y vendrá en unos cuarenta minutos, ve y báñate rápido, Dorothy ya tiene tu túnica de gala limpia y lista solo ve y cámbiate en mi baño—

James estaba considerando caerse de la ventana para no ir, no es como que no le apetecía ir al baile, iba todos los años y no era tan malo realmente y Moony y Padfoot iban también así que solían divertirse bastante, pero no quería con la cita que su madre le consiguió ¡Por las Barbas de Merlin! Temía que fuera una niña de 13 años delgaducha y toda tímida, o una vieja de 30 años que aun no conseguía un marido, desconfiaba muy poco en los gusto de su madre para las niñas con decir que quería ponerle a El si fuera Niña Seraphyne, Dios Santo.

Pero su madre se veía entusiasmada con la idea, así que iría solo por la felicidad de su madre.

Luego de preparase y quedarse guapetón, y golpear a Sirius cuando le comento lo que su madre le dijo y que este se burlara, fue a buscar a su Cita, que a Sirius se le ocurrió al final decir quien era su cita, Si de alguna manera Sirius consiguió que su mejor amiga en el mundo, la única mujer que James confiaba ciegamente además de las mujeres de su familia, con la chica que a James le costo tanto espantar a todos los buitres de Hogwarts que quería profanar, si con su vampiresa amiga Victoria Turner.

Sirius se marcho esquivando los objetos que James le lanzaba y sonriendo por la noche que le esperaba con una de las chicas mas lindas que conoció.

* * *

James ya estaba de mal humor, ahora que su hermano quiere enrollarse con su mejor amiga solo fue la cereza de una noche estupenda que le esperaba.

— James tocan, ve y se gentil con la chica— dijo su madre vestida con un impecable vestido de un blanco marfil, su pelo pelirrojo recogido meticulosamente, James sonrió y beso la mejilla de su madre

— Estas espectacular, pero ni si quiera se su nombre, madre— dijo sonriendo ante el sonrojo de su madre

Antes de que su madre le respondiera Dorothy apareció ante el diciendo que tocaban la puerta, su madre le animo haciendo gesto y subiendo a su cuarto, James abrió y su corazón se detuvo

—Hola Tigre—

Frente a James estaba una ilusión, sacudió la cabeza y decidió que esto seguro era una broma de Padfoot, la chica frente a el seguía mirándolo con la sonrisa lasciva en sus labios rosas.

Merlin sus labios.

— James, Saluda a tu cita— Su madre apareció enfrente a el, James se hizo a un lado para que la chica entrara — Lo siento querida, James no suele ser tímido— La chica soltó una risa cantarina

Y la chica y su madre empezaron a hablar como si se conocieran por mas de mil años, James aprovecho para mirar bien a su cita, decir que no lo deslumbró al comienzo seria una mentira dicha por un Slytherin, pero la chica si que era Guapa, tenia el rostro arcaico, pómulos altos y llenos, nariz fina, y labios generosamente cargados, su piel se notaba ligeramente bronceada, su cabellera era de un rubio almendra que caía en bucles grandes sobre su hombre derecho.

James realmente no quería sentirse atraído por la chica, cita que le consiguió su madre pero no podía evitarlo, vestía con un vestido con tirantes sencillo de color plata, era de estatura promedio y atlética.

— Entonces Tigre, vamos a bailar— de un momento a otro no supo como es que lo tenia enfrente suyo, con sus pómulos altos y ese lunar cerca de su mentón y sus ojos de un azul hielo casi gris, James le dio una sonrisa socarrona.

¡Al Diablo Lily Evans! Lo mando hasta el culo del diablo en la estación de King's Cross frente a todo el mundo y ahora tenia a una chica ardiente enfrente suyo y disfrutaría de su noche.

Además tenia que ver que Paddy no intente meterse en las bragas de Victoria.

— Espero que hayas traído tus mejores zapatos dulzura— Dijo ofreciéndole su brazo, la chica sonrió con sinceridad y eso le sorprendió al Gryffindor.

* * *

— Señora Potter, debo de saludar a unos parientes que están aquí espero que no le moleste — Su increíble cita, parecía tener mayor interés en su madre que en El.

— No te dije querido que era un encanto—

— Ni si quiera se su nombre, madre y parece que es mas tu cita que la mía— James no quiso sonar tan enfurruñado, su madre soltó una carcajada.

— Debes perdonarme querido, en querer estar acompañada sabes que tu padre tenia una maldita reunión en estos días y por eso me dejo sin compañero de baile— su madre seguía sonriendo ante el puchero de su hijo — Su nombre es Charlize, y tiene 19 y parece que me debes un agradecimiento, ¿Desde cuando eres tímido con las chicas Jimmy?— su madre beso la mejilla de su hijo y fue se fue exclamando el nombre de alguna de sus brujas amigas.

— Desde cuando eres tímido Tigre— James se giro ante Charlize Blair, que le entrego una vaso, recargándose por el pilar que estaba a su lado

— Realmente no soy tímido con las chicas, solo estoy distraído, pero lo juro que no seré una mala compañía—

— Ya lo creo, no por nada acepte salir contigo, no suele equivocarme con las personas Señor Potter —sintió extrañamente cómodo con su intensidad.

— ¿Otra mágica cualidad Señorita Blair?— James le insinuó.

— Puedo volver a los chicos malos buenos por un fin de semana— dijo recargando su cabeza contra el pilar — También soy Psíquica, la adivinanza se me da bien— Dijo sonriendo.

— Oh Alguna premonición del futuro — dijo respondiendo su sonrisa, Charlize tomo su mano y paso su dedos por las líneas, cerro sus ojos en evidente dramatismo.

— Me llegan tres grandes imágenes— dijo mirándolo a los ojos, la sonrisa de James creció mas — Veo a una muchacha enojada viniendo hacia nosotros y la segunda un muchacho perplejo — Charlize lo miro con las cejas alzadas — Hm asi que tienes a una novia y un novio enojado —

— ¿QUE? ¡NO! De que Hablas — Charlize rio bajo su aliento y apunto algo detrás suyo, James giro para ver a una Chica de piel pálida y ojos violetas llenos de enojo, caminando a gran velocidad haciendo que su cabellera negra se moviera de lado a lado con su movimiento, arrastrando a Paddy con ella, James miro con simpatía a Charlize.

— Ya los viste antes no— dijo cruzando sus brazos en falso enojo

— Como dicen los muggles, un gran mago nunca revela sus secretos tigre—

— James cuanto tiempo, pensé que moriste y por eso no respondías mis cartas — James cerro sus ojos al sentir la siseante voz de Victoria en su nuca, no tenia que ser psíquico para saber que esta bastante enojada.

— Victoria, reina de mi corazón, mi alma y la sangre que te alimenta en las mañanas, estaba en un trance en como lo llamas tu que eres budista... bueno en eso — James le regalo su mayor sonrisa, sosteniéndola en sus brazos, Victoria rodo sus ojos amatistas y le sonrió con los dientes, esa sonrisa que tiene para sus amigos y su familia, mostrando sus dientes, blancos y letales con los colmillos enterrándose en sus labios rojos, la abrazo con cuidado, con su cabeza hacia atrás lejos de su pulso y le dijo en un susurro que se alegra de que este bien.

— Y quien es esta encantadora donadora digo Diosa — Victoria mostro su sonrisa de costado a Charlize, James quiso amonestarla y que la dejara tranquila y llena de sangre.

— Charlize ella es mi mejor amiga Victoria Turner, Tori ella es Charlize Blair mi cita — James realmente quería ignorar la mirada aprobatoria de Victoria y su ceja elevada, pero le costaba mas la mirada lujuriosa de Sirius hacia Victoria mientras esta movía su cabello negro alrededor de sus dedos largos, mientras le sonría con descaro a Charlize.

James se acerco a Sirius que no despegaba su mirada de las chicas

— Espero mucho que estés mirando a mi cita y no a Victoria—

Sirius rio.

— No, estoy mirando a Victoria, no esta espectacular con ese vestido rojo— Sirius dijo con los ojos centellantes, James aprovecho para golpearlo

— De todas las chicas tenias que elegir a Victoria — Sirius meneo la cabeza con los labios torcidos

— No se que me pasa con ella, Prongs pero no voy a lastimarla, lo juro — James lo miro con los ojos reprobatorios y solo asintió.

* * *

James se recargo contra el balcón de afuera del salón, con la cabeza hacia atrás sacudiendo el sudor de su cabello, Charlize recogió su pelo en una mano y se soplo el cuello con la mano libre.

Ambos se miraron y rieron bajito, estuvieron bailando por mas de dos horas, las mejillas de Charlize estaban sonrojadas y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, se le había corrido un poco el maquillaje y su cuello estaba empapado de sudor, pero increíblemente para James seguía luciendo deslumbrante.

— Si que Sabes moverte Tigre — Charlize saco su varita de James sabe donde y con el atajo su cabello en un moño ligero, James le sonrió y le tendió una mano para ir a caminar por los jardines, ella le sonrió con timidez y tomo su mano y salieron, James dio una ultima mirada al salón, viendo a Victoria y Sirius riendo dando vueltas con la música rápida, y a su madre que le sonreía con cariño.

Estuvieron caminando por los jardines en silencio por unos 10 minutos, tomados de las manos, no era incomodo, pero James tenia una ansiedad de querer preguntarle cosas.

— Oye dime— Ambos se quedaron callados al ver que decían la misma cosa, Charlize se rio y alzo una ceja — Tu primero tigre—

— Mi madre me dijo que tenias como 19, créeme estoy bastante avergonzado de que mi madre me consiguiera citas, pero quería saber donde estudiaste o que estudias— Charlize se sentó en un banco del jardín

— Así que quieres mi curriculum tigre, tranquilo es normal en los Sangre Pura, las madres casamenteras— dijo estirando sus brazos

— Mis padres no son unos locos Puritanos de la sangre—

— Me alegro que sea solo puritanos en la sangre— dijo en un susurro sensual — Fui a Hogwarts, y estuve en la casa de Ravenclaw para el dolor de mi padre, aun que no fui muy popular en mi estadía por el castillo, pero por desgracia mi padre me obliga estudiar para ser Madibruja o medimaga, no se realmente como debería de llamarme, pero lo que realmente me gusta es la música — James sonrió ante eso

— Nunca te vi en Hogwart —

— Bueno yo tampoco me fijaría en ti si estuviera haciendo esas bromas increíbles — Charlize parecía no haber querido decir eso ultimo

— ¿Bromas Increíbles eh? Eres Guapa y te gusta las bromas, tienes increíbles habilidades para la adivinación, hay algo malo en ti— Oh Si James Potter volvió señores.

— Mi Equipo favorito de Quidditch son Las Avispas de Wimbourne —

— Eso podemos arreglarlo, nena un día conmigo y serás fans de Appleby Arrows—

— Te veía mas como fans de las Arpías de Holyhead— Charlize cruzo sus brazos

— Omitiré eso pero te gusto el Quidditch, nos llevaremos bien—

Por las ultimas una hora estuvieron hablando de sus gustos y disgusto, eran compatibles en un 99%, excepto por el equipo de Quidditch.

Cuando James reviso la hora en el reloj de Charlize se dio cuenta que ya eran pasadas las una de la mañana, y siendo el caballero que era le dijo que la acompañaría a su casa, y así ambos después de que James notara que su madre ya había ido a su hogar, y verificado que Sirius y Victoria estuvieran en una distancia razonable, dejando a Moony solo al fin con Alice Greyback, su amor eterno, James saludo con la mano a Alice, que pequeña y de sonrisa chispeante le sonrió en respuesta también, incluso con sus zapatos de tacón alto no lograba alcanzar a su amigo, que por mucho le quitaba mas de una cabeza.

Luego de desaparecer con Charlize tomada de su mano, caminaron hasta los terrenos del Hogar Blair, charlando animadamente de los pro y los contra de los sueños de James de ser un Criador de Dragones.

Cuando dejo a Charlize enfrente de su pórtico le sonríe con sinceridad

— Realmente me divertí bastante hoy Charlize —

— Por favor llámame Charlie, Charlize lo usa mi madre para castigarme, aun que mi abuela suele decirme Liz también, yo también me divertí mucho James — Charlie quitándose algunos mechones de su cara a manotazos.

— Pues yo me divertí también Charlie — Ahí estaba el silencio incomodo después de una cita — Que descanses— James beso su mejilla con delicadeza.

Cuando estuvo a dos pasos del pórtico James se giro a Charlie que estaba abriendo su puerta con la varita en mano

— Sabes nunca me dijiste cual era la tercera imagen que viste en tu premonición — James sonrió acercándose, Charlize bajo los escalones de la entrada

—¿ No lo hice?— James negó la cabeza divertido, Charlie se mordió el labio acercándose meneando la cabeza

— Pues es complicada, sabes un poco difusa— Charlie esta enfrente suyo, hablando en susurro, mientras el pasaba sus manos por sus brazos delgados, de un momento a otro Charlie lo agarro de la solapa de su túnica y sus labios se juntaron, las manos de James se colocaron en la curva de su cadera y le devolvió el beso con fiereza.

Ese beso era igual que Charlie completa, aturdidor, deslumbrante y compatible con el; cuando se separaron James podía ver que Charlie aun mantenía su sonrisa juguetona

— Al final de cuentas mis premoniciones nunca fallan— Charlie le dio un beso rápido y se fue con sus andares felinos

— Que descanses Tigre — y cerro la puerta dejando a James con los labios rojo, el pelo desordenado y una increíble confusión.

* * *

—Así que esta chica, te la presento tu madre— James cerro los ojos por dos razones, uno no necesitaba las bromas de Victoria y dos el sol estaba derritiendo sus ojos, giro en la botona enfrente del alberque de su casa, Victoria estaba sentada a su lado con un ridículo vestido largo color vino con mangas largas de encaje del mismo color, un sombrero de ala ancha negro y guantes de encaje del mismo color y sus ojos rojos estaban ocultos tras gafas de sol grandes y redondos, que cubrían la mitad de su rostro.

— No necesito tus bromas—

— Y Yo no necesito que me mientas Prongs — Victoria tomo el frasco que estaba a su lado que en el se encontraba el suplemento de sangre humana que necesitaba.

— Solo Dime esta chica ya es tu novia y si lo es me sentiré muy enojada por que no me lo dijiste — Victoria estaba usando su vos de niña mandona cuando le decía eso, pero era difícil considerarla adorable cuando estaba bebiendo medio litro de sangre con un popote rosa chillón.

— Aun no lo es — respondió James cortante.

—¡Oh Vamos! No me mientas — en esos momentos en donde Victoria estaba molesta salía a flote su acento de Transilvania o Rumania o donde sea que Victoria hubiera nacido.

James alzo sus cejas ante eso.

—James, por favor no me trates de estúpida que no lo soy, sabes te veo con esa chica, todo tu ser huele como esa chica y no hablo de tu cara o tu cuello, o no bebe todo ti huele a miel y flores silvestres — lo ultimo dijo con sorna mientras se acomodaba los lentes para que viera sus ojos rubí tan duro como la piedra preciosa — James te veo con ella como la tomas de la mano, como le besas el cuello con descaro, esos susurros íntimos, la llevas a partidos de Quidditch, también oí que le haz traído varios días aquí para recorre el lugar, que Sirius me ha dicho que van juntos a las Tres Escobas y todo, no estoy celosa nene , solo indignada, no que estabas por Evans— Victoria se cruzo los brazos con enojo.

— Oh no me vengas con eso Tori sabes muy bien que hice todo lo que podía con Evans, ella no quería nada de mi, no recuerdas como me grito en la estación, solo quería ser bueno para ella— James camino hasta el alberque— Subí todas mis calificaciones para ser digno de ella, deje de comer jamón Tori para estar en forma ¡POR ELLA!, simplemente me harte y — James soltó un suspiro — Y Charlie es simplemente magnifica, es atrapante hablar con ella, es ligera y fácil entablar una conversación con ella, además es súper caliente y parece saberlo, lo usa en mi contra realmente — James se jalaba del pelo caminando alrededor del borde del alberque — Ella parece no encontrar defectos en mi, parece ser que ella fue cortada por mi misma tijera — Victoria no se esperaba esa respuestas.

— Así que estas enamorado de ella — mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

— Si, Tori aun que no lo creas, estoy seguro que si y ella de mi — James tomo un vaso de jugo de calabaza de la mesa.

— Me alegro por ti corazón, realmente creí que Lily era tu parte, mi olfato no suele fallar normalmente — Victoria soltó un suspiro

— Yo también, aun que parece que nunca seré para ella—

— Debo dejarte, tengo otro compromiso— Victoria se levanto con la gracia inmortal que poseía, tomo la sobrilla que estaba a su lado, y abriéndola se saco el sobrero y las gafas.

— Creí ser tu única ocupación o me cambiaras por Paddy la viejita chismosa — James cruzo los brazos en un berrinche, Victoria hizo un puchero de adoración, y acercándose a el le pincho las mejillas con delicadeza.

— Eres y será siempre mi chico favorita, peeeero también tengo amigas a que deleitar con mi presencia divina... Pero debo ver a Alice y a Lily iríamos de compras, sabes que siempre estaré de tu lado o no corazón— Victoria beso la mejilla de James y rio ante la mueca.

—¿Estarás bien esta Luna Nueva?— James sonaba serio y preocupado a la vez, Victoria rio sin gracias.

— Mi forma demoniaca te perturba Prongs, no es la primera vez que me vez así de mal —

— No es como que me molesta tu piel inflamable al sol, de un color gris elfo, ni tus ojos rojo perturbadores y mucho menos tu insaciable sed de sangre, tampoco hablare de que tus colmillos crecen 15 cm mas de lo normal ni que te hacen parecer un Tigre Dientes de sable — Victoria rio con esfuerzo.

— Sii mala semana para los vampiros sabes, siempre llevándoles la contra a los hombres lobos, la luna nueva nos demuestra que seguimos siendo criaturas de la noche — y con un ultimo suspiro se fue por la puerta principal, toda vestido largo y sombrilla negra, luego desapareció en una ¡Plop! de humo negro.

* * *

— Estoy tan emocionada por este año, ¡Es nuestro ultimo año chicas!— Alice Greyback, agarro del cuello a Lily y Victoria en un abrazo, Lily rio del efusismo de Alice y Victoria se pregunto como es que esa pequeña mujer podía tener una fuerza desproporcional a su cuerpo.

Las tres chicas de séptimo año en Hogwarts se encontraban en el Adén 9 ¾, de King's Cross, esperando a que sean las 11 para poder abordar el tren.

Lily estaba extasiada, este año seria el mejor año que tendría, además una lechuza llego hace dos semanas atrás dándole la noticia que este año seria Premio Anual, su mayor cuestión era saber quien seria su compañero.

Lily vio a Alice despedirse de su nana , una mujer mayor de sonrisa dulce, con la misma estatura de Alice, Lily sabia cuanto Alice apreciaba a Sophia, al ser la única mujer que la crio como su en ese castillo tétrico y desolado, Lily tembló al pensar en el hermano mayor de Alice, Fenrir Greyback el hombre lobo despiadado.

Lily sonrió al ver el abrazo de una de sus mejores amigas a la mujer adulta, Alice se acerco a ella

— No es guapo el hermano mayor de Victoria — Alice miraba embobada a un grupo de personas en especifico

— ¿Quién de todos su hermanos?— Lily soltó una risa — No tiene como 15 hermanos — Lily ajusto su cola de caballo, Alice la miro rodando los ojos

— Hablo de Vincent su hermano mayor, mayor, además conocemos a casi todos su hermanos, dos de sus hermanas salieron el año pasado, ¿Cómo se llamaban?— Alice torcía su pelo castaño en sus dedos con uñas rosa chillón.

— Natalia y Lyra Turner, ambas chicas iban en Slytherin—

— No es curioso que Victoria sea la única de sus no se seis hermanos que fueron a Hogwarts, sea la única de Gryffindor — Alice la miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos grises

— No creo que la sangre tenga que ver con la casa que vas, mas bien la personalidad —

— No lo digo enserio, piénsalo así, Natalia, Lyra eran de Slytherin hasta el año pasado, y su hermano Gerald también estuvo en Slytherin hace dos años atrás, y este año Jade es una Slytherin, solo Victoria fue a una casa diferente —

Cuando Alice termino su parloteo, Lily se fijo que Victoria estaba haciéndole gestos a su madre en evidente discusión, mientras su padre reía sujetando en sus brazos a un niño de dos años, el hermano menor de Victoria, Adrian, en algún momento una de las hermanas pelirrojas de Victoria se unió también en la discusión, ¿Era Rosemary o Paris? Lily no lo recordaba, Lily rio ante los movimientos de mano de Victoria hasta que Jade tomo la maleta de Victoria y la jala hacia el tren, Victoria empezó a discutir con ella también, y el hermano mayor de Victoria la tomo en brazo y la subió a su hombro corpulento, cuando la bajo Victoria estaba mas calmada y se dirigió a sus padres y los abrazos abrazo a ambos y beso al bebe, se despidió de cada uno de sus hermanos, le dirigió una mirada asesina a Jade y tomo su maleta para ir hacia ellas.

— Cálmate Sherlock y saluda, sus padres nos están mirando— Lily levanto la mano a los Señores Turner's, un hombre de unos 40 años bien cuidados, aun que ellas sabían que el hombre nació por los 1700, con el cabello negro y los ojos amatistas, ahí estaba el famoso vampiro Altair Turner, jefe de estado en la corte vampírica de Rumania y jefe supremo de los clanes vampíricos de Europa, a su lado estaba Ayrin, una mujer de mirada fría y cabello rubio ceniza, siempre largo y suelto de sonrisa forzada, que los saludaba con una mano.

— No soporto a mi familia—

— a que viene eso— Lily pego sus ojos esmeraldas en los amatistas de Victoria.

— Están completamente locos, temen que me una a los mortifagos, ¡Por Azarameo! yo no soy la que esta en la misma casa que la mayoría de los mortifagos, pero a Jade no le hacen ningún problema, no lo entiendo —Victoria resoplo

—Además porque voy a estar gastando mi tiempo por una lucho por la sangre, Yo tomo sangre para mi la sangre es igual en todos, y para ser franca la sangre de los sangre puras no es tan deliciosa, ¡Oh ahí esta James!, Nos vemos señoritas — Alice y Lily se miraron antes ese penúltimo comentario, negaron con la cabeza, no quería saber donde Victoria tomo sangre de un sangre pura, Lily miro a Victoria saltarle a Potter, bufo, maldito egocéntrico, junto a el estaban los Señores Potter's y una chica le estaba dando la espalda, tenia ropa Muggle para su sorpresa, un vestido turquesa y un sombrero blanco, llevaba tacones, era toda piernas bronceadas y cintura estrecha

— Ven Alice busquemos un vagón libre— Lily no sabia a que venia su mal humor.

Alice se le adelanto y Lily fue a despedirse de sus padres y de su hermana, tomando su baúl, fue al tren con su gata Kiki maullando en su jaula, de un momento a otro, su bolsón verde que estaba enfrente de su baúl cayo, Lily bufo exasperada.

— Aquí tienes Evans— Lily rodo sus ojos, de todas las personas.

Se giro y James le estaba sonriendo tímidamente, ¿Qué? donde estaba la sonrisa 100% soy un maldito egocéntrico ven se mía, Lily se golpeo mentalmente

—Gracias Potter — respondió ofuscada tomando su mochila poniéndola devuelta encima de su baul, genial acá venia el Y que haces mas tarde, pero cuando se giro para enfrentarse a James y el estaba mirando hacia el rincón donde estaban sus padres y la chica cintura estrecha.

— Oh si necesitas ayuda para subir tu baúl puedes pedírmelo o a Remus o Sirius estamos allí, o si algunas de ustedes, nos vemos luego Evans — James bajo su mirada.

— A cambio de que— Guau no quería sonar tan dura, James rio bajito.

— Nada supongo, te veo en el tren— y se fue sin pedirle nada, literal, Lily subió su baúl sola y estaba tentada de pedir la ayuda a James para ver si volvía a ser el estresante James Potter que conocía, cuando llego al quinto vagón encontró a Alice peinando el cabello negro de Victoria.

—Que es tu cara de me vomitaron encima — Victoria la miro con la ceja levantada

— ¡Oh Merlin quien te vomito Lily! — Lily rio ante el comentario de Alice.

— Es mi cara de me cruce con Potter y no hizo ninguna insinuacion para que salga con el, eso es nuevo — Lily saco a Kiki de su jaula.

Alice y Victoria se miraron entre ellas y rieron.

— No es simpático — El humor de la pelirroja no mejoraba.

— Enserio no lo sabes —Lily se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Alice.

— Que digan ya parecen Trelawney con sus preguntas— Lily se sentó ofuscada

— Rojita, James tiene una novia hace como dos meses y por lo que el me dice esta chica es serio, enserio no viste a Nora Tyrion haciendo un berrinche— Victoria le volvió a tender el cepillo a Alice y lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás.

Lily no supo porque tenia un nudo en su estomago.

— Es muy dulce la chica, es unos años mayores que nosotras, pero es muy linda y simpática — Alice continuo peinando el cabello de Victoria mientras le decía eso a Lily.

Lily vio por la ventana del Vagón a James con la chica cintura estrecha, los brazos de la chica estaban agarrándolo de la espalda, mientras James le decía algo en el oído, la chica soltó una carcajada, y James beso su cuello.

Lily no entendía porque le costaba respirar ni porque sentía una piedra en el estomago ante esa imagen.

— Estas bien rojita te ves pálida — Victoria la miro con los ojos violetas preocupados.

— Debo ir a..a... a buscar algo que olvide que tiene mi hermana — Y Salió rápido del vagón atajándose de la Pared.

No entendía que le pasaba, le molestaba la mentira de James, de decirle que ella seria la única chica en su corazón, y ahora estaba contándole chistes estúpidos al oído de otra chica.

* * *

POOOOMMMM POPOPOPOOOOMMMMM. Esta idea aparecio un dia mientras escuchaba al Dios de Sam Smith, me agrada la idea de una Lily Evans celosa, y luchando por nuestro Prongs... Estos Oc estan a pruebas, puede que aparezcan mas en otras historias, si son aprobados claros... .-.


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer:** Como siempre recalco los personajes no son mios son de la increible J.K Rowling, yo solo los usos sin fines aparentes

Wooohhooo, realmente tarde añares en terminar este capitulo :( tantos inconvenientes.

* * *

Lily se preguntaba porque tenia tanta mala suerte, realmente ella se estaba preguntando que hizo mal en sus vidas pasadas para tener tanta mala suerte.

Bueno exageraba.

Pero realmente, no quería ver en estos momentos a James Potter, porque cada vez que veía su rostro, recordaba lo comodito que se veía con la chica de cintura estrecha y piernas bronceadas, y por alguna razón aparento esa imagen hacia que Lily se cuestionara si no era mitad dragón, porque quería prender fuego a todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

James estaba recostado por una pared jugueteando con una pulsera de cuero que tenia un dije de un ciervo; después de varios minutos donde James quiso sacar conversaciones triviales y ella le respondía con su sartas de Hm, genial, no lo conozco y miradas envenados, James decidió guardar silencio.

Lily estaba pensando que quizás alguien le había hechizado para que sus sentimientos por Potter dejaran de ser antes sus ojos un'odioso en potencia' a ' extraño ser humano que crea sentimientos cavernícolas'.

Lily quería por alguna razón esconderse bajo sus frazadas, con un montón de helado de frambuesa toda la noche, pero en cambio no, ella se estaba perdiendo la selección de los alumnos, porque tenia a Slughorn, dándoles una sarta de direcciones e instrucciones como premio anual, que para su desgracia Potter también había ganado el premio y como un plus a su vida debían convivir tres veces a la semana por dos horas en algún lugar para poder hacer los enlistados de prefectos, y para que no se pierda de esta oferta también deberán patrullar por una hora después del toque de queda que los prefectos cumplan con su monitoreo y encontrar alumnos que quieran hacer travesuras.

¡Fantástico!

Luego de que Slughorn los dejo salir, James fue por un lado y Lily lo miro irse queriendo decirle que se quede por alguna razón, pero que no le hablara porque era un idiota.

Soltó un gruñido de frustración.

Cuando estaba llegando al Gran Comedor, Lily caminaba mirando sus pies, y sin darse cuenta choco contra alguien o alguien la choco mandándola al suelo, cuando esta a punto de darle una mirada nivel basilisco, vio una larga cabellera rosada entregándole su varita que había salido volando, Lily sonrió al ver los ojos violetas de la hermana de Victoria, Jade Turner, que lucia su enigmático y extravagante cabellera rosa muñeca tan largo como su cabello , que caía como una cascada de goma de mascar, su uniforme de Slytherin perfectamente a su modo con la corbata desaliñada y la túnica bordada de magenta, le sonrió y Jade le sonrió mostrándole los dientes.

A Lily le caía muy bien Jade, era lo contrario a Victoria de una forma catalítica, vive de manera libertina, con un sentido del humor contagioso, e increíblemente indiscreta, Lily realmente no entendía como una chica con una vibra pacifica (Bueno mas pacifica que la de Victoria) y de cierto modo liberal entro en la casa de las serpiente, Lily recordó como una vez, Jade le había defendido enfrente de toda su casa, cuando estaban en Herbolaría y había tirado con frustración una pala pequeña a la mesa y por el golpe había salpicado una gran cantidad de abono hacia Janice Salve, una chica sangre pura de Slytherin, con un mal genio, al menos no tanto como el de Victoria.

 _La había mirado con horror al ver su camisa blanca manchada por grandes motas de abono por su ropa y en su cara._

— _Oh Merlin Janice lo siento — Lily se acerco con un paño limpio hacia ella._

— _¡Estúpida Sangre Sucia!— Había gritado con fuerza dándole una mirada escalofriante, todos en el invernadero se habían callado, Lily vio a lo lejos a Victoria caminando a gran velocidad empujando todo lo que veía para llegar hacia ellas._

— _Discúlpate ahora— La fría voz de Jade se escucho desde atrás de Janice que le dio una mirada retadora_

— _A una sangre sucia jamás— Jade rio, y de forma rápida tomo el brazo derecho Janice y la coloco en su espalda cerca de sus omoplatos, y el brazo de Jade le agarraba del cuello, Janice soltó un gritillo de dolor, sujetando con su mano libre el brazo de Jade que estaba en su cuello de manera inútil intentando clavar sus uñas en la piel blanca de Jade._

— _Dije que te disculpes— Jade aplico mas presión en el brazo estirado, Janice siguió retorciéndose. — Vamos Salve una disculpa rápida a la buena prefecta Lily, seria tan fácil ahora romper tu brazo — le dijo sin apartar la mirada de Lily como retándola a que no se vaya, Lily vio a su costado a James y sus amigos entrando al invernadero._

— _Lo siento Lily — dijo con los dientes apretados_

— _Hermanita lo sentiste verdadera esa disculpa — Jade giro la cabeza para mirar a Victoria; esta le devolvió una mirada maliciosa y negó con la cabeza._

— _Quizás deba darle un apretón de manos reconciliador, no lo creen chicos— la mayoría de los Gryffindors que había entrado a mirar el enfrentamiento dijeron que si, y Lily se sintió mas pequeña con eso_

— _Vamos Salve un apretón de manos cariñoso como damas de sociedad que son y te dejo ir — Janice dijo algo que Lily no oyó y le tendió la mano, Lily la sujeto y la retiro rápido, Jade soltó a Janice cuando vio a la profesora Sprout viniendo con el profesor Slughort atrás suyo._

— _Turner, Salve a la oficina de Dumbledore ya — Slughort dijo con voz dura_

— _Pero antes— La profesora Sprout las detuvo — 25 puntos menos para Slytherin por su agresión señorita Turner, 45 puntos menos por su comentario innecesario señorita Salve y 15 puntos para Slytherin por defender a la señorita Evans, señorita Turner, y ahora ¡fuera de mi clase!—_

 _Luego de que Janice y Jade salieron de la oficina de Dumbledore, Lily le agradeció a Jade por lo que hizo aun que fue innecesario, Jade alego de que solo uso ese momento para darle un poco de dolor a Janice Salve._

— _Lo juro nena, esa chica es un grano en el trasero— Jade dio un manotazo a su pelo rosa para que quitárselo de la cara — Además las chicas siempre debemos ayudarnos mas las que tenemos colores tan llamativos —_

— _De hecho mi pelo es natural — respondió la pelirroja con las mejillas sonrojadas._

— _Eres mi nueva ídola, ¡Lo juro! — soltó una risa contagiosa y se fue gritando que deberíamos tener una charla nena._

—Hey Lily como te ha ido en las vacaciones — Jade la tomo del brazo y caminaron dirigiéndose al Gran comedor.

— Bien no hice realmente nada interesante, creo que lo mas extremo que hice fue llevar a unos niños que cuido al zoológico — Lily rio ante el chillido de Jade

— ¡UN ZOOLOGICO!, ¿Y HABIA HIPOPOTAMOS AHÍ?— la pregunta de Jade hizo que el humor de Lily mejorara un poco, Jade fuera de los estándares Slytherianos estaba increíblemente fascinada con los lugares y objetos muggles, y descubrió en Lily su fuente de conocimiento.

— Si Jade había algunos hipopótamos — Jade tenia un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

— Guau, me encanta los zoológicos, aun que nunca fui a ninguno, debe tener unos animales increíbles — La mirada soñadora en los ojos violetas de Jade le hizo pensar a Lily de que jamás había visto ese brillo en los de Victoria.

— Si no sabes, mis favoritos son las jirafas— Lily sonrió ante la cara sorprendida de Jade.

—¡JIRAFAS! Lily no juegues así con mi pobre corazón — Lily rio con sinceridad cosa que no esperaba que sucediera hasta entonces.

Se despidió de Jade que fue corriendo ondeando su melena de algodón de azucar, a sentarse en la mesa de las serpientes, junto a Ella Drag, una chica que en lo único que pensaba era en enamorarse y a su lado el hermano menor de Sirius que la miraba a la recién llegada de una manera extraña.

Fue a su mesa y se sentó junto a Victoria que contaba como esperaba ella ser parte de la Brigada de aplicación de leyes mágicas, hasta llegar a ser parte del Wizengamot.

Lily esperaba con el tiempo que su enojo estúpido por James Potter volviera a sus rangos normales, pero parecía no funcionar especialmente en la segunda semana de clases cuando una lechuza había bajado dejándole un paquete a James y que este cuando lo abriera, tendría a Sirius gritándole a Victoria del porque la novia de James si le regala sus pastelitos favoritos y mucha comida deliciosa, en cambio Victoria había argumentado de que Sirius tenia que mejorar su alimentación de como olía las cosas ahí, ella tendría que llamar a un fontanero mágico para que desagüe esas tuberías llenas de grasa, terminando su parloteo empujo un plato de frutas enfrente a Sirius, que lo miro mal y se puso a comer.

Desde entonces Lily entro en un mal humor permanente, que no mejoraba con ver a James devorando el pastelito en medio de la clase de transformaciones.

Hasta que Victoria y Alice tuvo que intervenir

— Alto ahí mujer de cabellera de fuego,¿Nena que es tu cara?— Alice la miro cruzando sus brazos delgados enfrente suyo

— Mi cara no tiene nada— refuto enojada

— Oh Merlin, si frunces un poco mas tu ceño tu cara va a explotar— Victoria se recostó por la pared

—Últimamente usted señorita tiene un mal carácter mas quiero creer que estas estresada por algo, pero no imagino que, porque ni si quiera estamos cerca de los exámenes parciales — Victoria alzo una ceja y Lily empezó a sudar frio, si Victoria se acercaba un poco mas usaría su olfato de vampiro raro para saber que es lo que le ocurría.

Alice suspiro.

— Creo que esto es por culpa de James — Alice dijo mirando a Lily con sus ojos como el mercurio, Lily quería ahora implosionar — Digo Lily no me dijiste que ahora James anda mucho mas calmado, quizás sea un buen momento para que ustedes sean buenos amigos — Alice termino juntando sus manos en una plegaria

— Si eso es, es que no se como hacernos amigos — Lily se sorprendió de lo segura que salió su voz, Victoria la miro con los ojos entrecerrados

— Solo háblale de cualquier cosa, James también quiere ser tu amigo ahora — dijo con la voz seca, y tomando sus cosas se fue, Alice suspiro

— Realmente la que me preocupa es ella— Soltó Alice y Lily giro la cabeza con rapidez a mirarla

— Esta muy metida con Sirius ahora, se supone que para esta época debieron de terminar y ser los amigos densos que siempre fueron, eso le esta estresando a Tori, y que últimamente no sabe en que anda Jade metida—

— No lo entiendo— Alice coloco su mochila en su hombro

— Que parece que entre Tori y Sirius las cosas van en serio, el otro día me conto que casi le dijo la palabra con A, en medio de una pelea consta aclarar, pero ellos son así, su amor es sencillo, se aman demasiado como para matar al otro porque saben que se extrañarían demasiado, creo que ese es una de las formas de amor mas sinceras que hay — Lily sonrió un poquito ante las palabras de su amiga, y una parte de ella le dio la razón

— Oh—

— Si es extraño ver a Tori tan humana, pero su problemas familiares no lo son — su tono dulce desapareció y eso asusto un poco a la pelirroja

—Suéltalo—

— Antes de venir a Hogwarts, Victoria había discutido con sus padres por el tema de los mortifagos, e indague un poco mas con Victoria y sabes que siempre suelta la sopa cuando pones cara de perrito, y me conto que al parecer Tu-ya-sabes-quien intenta reclutar a los vampiros—

—¿Que? Eso es estúpido la tía de Victoria, Calipso la reina de los vampiros firmo un tratado hace varios años, con el Ministerio, por eso pueden estudiar aquí, se le prohíbe atacar a los magos a menos que estos los ataquen a ellos, Alice no pueden atacar a los magos—

— Si, créeme que lo recuerdo, pero no es tanto con Victoria la que le preocupa es Jade—

— Jade siempre alega de que no estará en nuestra guerra tonta para ella porque no le gusta jugar con su comida — Alice alzo los hombros — Victoria tendrá sus motivos— termino Alice.

Cuando llego la noche Lily decidió que se volvería amiga de Potter, hablando y hablando con Alice decidió que en la tarde de reunión usaría para crear lazos de amistad o al menos lo intentaría.

* * *

James se encontraba escribiendo en un pergamino un montón de garabatos, hace unos 10 minutos habían terminado los enlistados de deberes de los prefectos y los suyo, solo esperaba a los jefes de casa para darle el ok a su lista.

Lily aprovecho ese momento y le tendió un pedazo de pergamino a James, y le sonrió, vio a Potter con cara estupefacta, pero le devolvió la sonrisa, miro interrogante el pedazo de pergamino en su mano.

— Creí que seria bueno jugar mientras esperamos a los profesores — Lily alzo los hombros.

— De acuerdo, que jugaremos — James la miro con una sonrisa enorme

— Es un juego muggle, se llama Tutti Fruti, lo único que haces es poner ese pergamino de forma vertical — Lily le mostro como debía ponerlo — y ahora en la parte superior ponemos, nombre..—

— ¿nuestros nombres? — James la miro agarrando su pluma.

— No no no, pon nombre, apellido, color, cosa, país, comida y esos de corrido de forma vertical así como lo puse yo — James hizo rápido lo que Lily le dijo.

— Bien es sencillo el juego, uno de nosotros por turno pensara las letras del abecedario, hasta que el otro le diga que se detenga, la letra que toca sera la que usaremos, y de esa forma llenaremos los ítems, con palabras que empiezan con esa letra — Lily no sabia porque le ponía nerviosa un el juego, o que no le gustara a James — el que llena toda la lista tiene que decir tutti fruti, y si no repetimos la palabra pones un 10 abajo si es repetido un cinco y después sumamos el total para saber quien gana, lo divertido es quien llena mas rápido la lista, es divertido —

— Si suena nuevo hagámoslo—

— Bien yo empiezo A...—

Lily empezó a decir el abecedario en su mente mientras miraba a James que lo miraba divertido, Lily le hizo un gesto con la mano

— Oh lo olvide Basta —

— La letra es S — Lily tomo su pluma y miro a James llenando su pergamino, ella también empezó a llenarlo y mas rápido de lo que pensaba James grito Tutti Fruti.

— Hey yo ni alcance a llenar el color — dijo Lily divertida, James sonreía como un niño travieso

— Bien empecemos Nombre —

— Sophie —

— Seraphine— Lily miro a James sorprendida y luego solto una carcajada.

— Extraño nombre—

— Pues no es divertido saber que tu madre te iba a poner ese nombre si fueras mujer — James cruzo sus brazos haciendo un mohín, a Lily eso le pareció tierno.

— Tu madre te iba a llamar así—

— Si puedes creer su locura — Lily rio

— Continuemos, Apellido—

—Summer— James se sonrojo y respondió

—Snape — Lily rio con fuerza

— Es enserio Potter—

— La presión no me dejo pensar en otro apellido—

— Bien Seraphine Snape — James hizo un gesto de arcada y Lily continuo — Cosa—

— Sol—

— Snitch—

— ¿No piensas en otra cosa? — Lily alzo una ceja y James le apunto con pluma — Cuenta o no rojita — Lily asintió divertida.

—Bien color, yo no tengo —

— Salmon — respondió triunfante Potter — ¡Oh Merlín! que diablos Potter —

— ¿Qué? acompaño a mi madre cuando va a comprarse sus túnicas, no quiero que vaya sola, y uno aprende de colores en esos lugares — Potter no demostró ni una pizca de vergüenza ante eso.

— Eso me llena de dudas — Lily lo molesto.

— Hey yo sigo seguro de mi masculinidad incluso sabiendo que soy capaz de diferenciar el color celeste del color turquesa, Sigo siendo un macho que se respeta — James levanto la barbilla

— Lo que tu digas capitán moda, continuemos, país y comida, yo no pude completar eso así que responde —

— Suecia y Spaguettis, que rico, Pelirroja me esta empezando a dar hambre tu juego —

— Podemos ir después a buscar algo que comer — Lily encontró interesante la tinta en su pluma que mirar a Potter sabiendo que estaba casi del mismo color de su cabello.

— Claro haz ido alguna vez a las cocinas de Hogwarts — Lily negó — Es genial vayamos luego por algo que comer, pero quiero seguir jugando a esto— Lily rio y se preparo.

— Bien tu turno— Potter asintió y empezó a decir el abecedario

— Basta—

— J esto esta fácil— se sumieron en un silencio hasta que la Gryffindor grito tutti frutti, Potter maldijo.

— Bien empecemos de corrido—

— Jazmin —

— Duh James— Lily rodo sus ojos

— Jones—

— Jefferson—

—Jarrón—

— Jabón—

— Jade — respondieron los dos

— Jerusalén —

— Jamaica chica— respondió el de los lentes.— Yo no tengo comida—

— Jamón grillado — respondió triunfante, el chico dio un gritillo frustrado.

— Uno ultimo— pidió el chico, la pelirroja rio y empezó el conteo, Potter enseguida la paro

— H— respondió y ambos muchachos se pusieron a rasgar el pergamino con sus plumas, hasta que el chico grito triunfante, la pelirroja rio.

— Bieen empecemos Nombres—

— Harry— respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, mirándose sorprendidos, ambos Gryffindor sonrieron, antes de continuar entraron los profesores interrumpiendo su juego y empezaron a charlar.

Luego de la tarde de juegos, James y Lily se volvieron mas cercanos, para sorpresa de sus amigos, y de ellos mismos.

* * *

Las salidas a Hogsmeade llegaron mas rápido de lo que Lily pensaba, no es como que no le gustara el pueblito mágico, Merlín sabia que lo adoraba, la verdad es que ella necesitaba un cambio de aire, y con el otoño acercándose y el invierno mas cerca que nunca, no le vendría mal salir un rato de compras con sus amigas.

Cuando llegaron al pueblito mágico, el humor de Lily bajo numerosamente, todo con la imagen que tenia enfrente suyo.

A Potter abrazando a una chica de cabello rubio almendra en dos trenzas y un gorro celeste, Potter la abrazaba con fuerza diciéndole algo al oído, mientras la chica se aferraba como hiedra al cuello del Gryffindor, James la tomo en sus brazos y empezó a dar vueltas con ella de forma patéticamente tierna, la chica no perdió el tiempo y enrolló sus piernas largas en la cintura del chico, riendo y Lily se sintió enferma ante eso.

Luego de irse con un dolor punzante en el pecho, fue convencida por Victoria de cambiar su guardarropa, y Alice aprovecho su debilidad para hacer que cambie su corte a algo mas serio, fueron sus palabras.

Cuando Alice las abandono por Remus Lupin, Victoria le pidió que la acompañara a Honeydukes, por sus apreciadas paletas de sangre, en el camino vio a los lejos, dos moños rosados, Lily reconoció la delgada figura de Jade con su uniforme de Slytherin, y entrando en una tienda que la pelirroja no conocía.

Lo que le sorprendió fue verla ahí con Regulus Black el hermano menor de Sirius, que estaba sonriéndole con cariño, sosteniendo en su hombro su bolsón verde lleno de garabatos budista pertenecientes a Jade, Lily estuvo tentada a preguntarle a Victoria si Jade era amiga cercana de Regulus pero desecho la idea, al pensar que hablar de la pelirosada hermana de Victoria la pondria de un humor malo.

Lo que la pelirroja no logro ver fue las manos entrelazadas de los dos Slytherin's.

* * *

—Oh amor te he extrañado tanto— Charlie le sonrió con cariño llevándose su jarra con hidromiel a los labios, James tomo su mano sobre la mesa y acaricio sus nudillos, ambos se encontraban en las tres escobas disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

—Yo también te extraño mucho amor— James beso su manos — Cuéntame como te esta yendo en tu ultimo año en la escuela de medimagia, ya sabes en que especializarte— James juguete con su anillo de oro, mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

— Bastante lento a decir verdad, y si ya se que quiere especializarme, me iré por la rama de los niños, muchos de mis compañeros dicen que tengo que estar loca para ir por ese lado, pero la verdad creo que hay que estar mas loco para estudiar, enfermedades, hechizo y pociones de ojos, lo juro tigre si veo otro ojo llenos de puritos verdes, no comeré garbanzos nunca mas— Charlie saco su lengua en un gesto de desagrado y James rio ante esa reacción.

— Además así estaré lejos de Thomas Tenner— James frunció el ceño.

— Ese idiota te sigue molestando— Charlie meneo la cabeza.

— Si estuvo molestando un buen rato, hasta que le dije que tenias la polla tan grande como mi antebrazo y si no tenia mas que eso que no me hable—

— Y acaso no es cierto eso Nena— James la miro con las cejas alzadas, y Charlie rio con fuerza

— Sabes que puedo trabajar con eso— le guiño el ojo con descaro y James se acerco a darle un beso intenso.

— Bien háblame de ti, que tal tu ultimo año, todo bien para mi guapo Premio Anual— Charlie jugueteo con su placa escondida en su tunica, James rio.

— Bien es mas intenso de lo que esperaba— James jugueteo con su jarra— Aun que mi compañera es buena—

— Y quien es la chica— Charlie le sonrió recargando su mentón en su mano derecha.

— Pues Lily es una muy buena amiga mía ahora— James encontró interesante su cerveza de mantequilla.

Cuando alzo la vista vio la cara seria de Charlie y el sabia que iba a tener esa reacción, sabia que su enojo llegaba a Niveles de un Colacuerno Hungaro cuando James hablaba de Lily Evans.

— Oh— fue lo único que dijo.

— Oh nena, sabes que tu eres mi chica especial ahora, vamos cariño, no es importante— James acaricio su cuello con delicadeza y Charlie rodo los ojos y bufó, esa chica que no conocía no iba a arruinar su encuentro con su novio, aun que esta fuera la misma chica por la que James estuvo embobado por varios años.

Charlie giro su rostro y beso con fuerza a su novio, James le sonrió.

— Y bien ¿donde iras a hacer tu tesis?— Potter pregunto.

* * *

Cuando ambas Gryffindors salieron de Honeydukes ambas con una gran cantidad de paletas de sangre y caramelos de fresas, se encontraron con Remus y Alice que estaban siendo acompañados por Sirius que llevaba muchas bolsas de la tienda Zonko, Lily rodó los ojos ante la sonrisa traviesa de Sirius y Victoria se acerca a el rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Lily se fijo en la pareja, que tenia a lado prefería la ternura que emanaban Alice y Remus, que ver a Sirius y Victoria ser fogosos entre ellos; la chica pelirroja le pregunto al hombre lobo sobre Peter, y este respondió diciendo que prefirió quedarse en el castillo porque al parecer tenia una indigestión.

Alice se estremeció.

—Chicos vamos por un poco de hidromiel caliente, mis manos ya están frías— Alice se dirigió a las tres escobas con Remus siguiéndole el paso saltarín que tenia su amiga.

Cuando iba llegando, una pareja salió de la taberna, Lily tuvo un mal sabor en la boca al ver a James con la chica con la que estaba hace un rato.

—Hey chicos justo íbamos a buscarlos— James les sonreía radiante.

¡Mierda! Era hermosa.

Lily la miro intensamente, seguía teniendo el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo atrayente, aun que se notaba que no traía maquillaje, sus pestañas estaban rizadas y largas, que hicieron que Lily deseara ir corriendo a su habitación a ponerse un poco de mascara de pestaña, su nariz era pequeña y fina, sus piel se veía perfecta libre de imperfecciones a diferencia de Lily, que su rostro tenia unas pecas molestas que la pelirroja intentaba cubrir con un poco de polvo, sus mejillas tenían un sonrojo natural casi como si tuviera colorete encima, su figura era atlética, y a diferencia de Lily la chica gozaba de curvas definidas y generosos atributos al menos eso se veía de enfrente.

— Paddy te he extrañado— grito la chica abriendo los brazos para el Gryffindor, que feliz la abrazo, estirando sus trenzas con familiaridad.

—Cherry Bomb Bomb, dándole dulce a Prongsy— La chica se sonrojo y lo golpeo.

— Victoria un gusto volver a verte— la rubia se acerco a su amiga, y esta le respondió dándole un beso en ambas mejillas, Lily quería gritar ¡TRAICION!, pero eso la dejaría en evidencia.

La chica saludo a Remus y a Alice cortésmente, cuando la chica clavo su mirada en ella, carraspeo viendo a Potter que veía lo que Black había comprado.

— Oh lo siento, Charlie ella es Lily Evans una muy buena amiga— James trago en seco, la mirada de Charlie se volvió dura como un tempano de hielo, y su porto amigable se volvió tosco, con una rapidez asombrosa.

— Lily ella es Charlize Blair mi … pues.. ah..— James se atraganto con sus palabras lo que le provoco un ataque de tos.

— Soy su novia.— dijo cortante haciendo que el ataque de tos de James parara, Charlize tenia una expresión ofuscada, como si estuviera comiendo algo desagradable.

— Un placer— Lily soltó la frase con la hipocresía mas grande de su vida, como si le estuviera diciendo al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso que le agradaba su idealismo.

— Oh no el placer es mío, Querida— dijo el querida como si deseara que se convirtiera en un dementor y se comiera su cara.

Lily también tenia ese sentimiento.

Dentro de las Tres Escobas buscaron una mesa grande, en un intento extraño de ignorar olímpicamente el choque cósmico que hubo entre la rubia y la pelirroja, Lily estaba con Victoria y Sirius que reían de una anécdota de viaje de Victoria a los Emiratos Árabes junto a su familia, Lily reía cuando Sirius reía, como un mecanismo a que en realidad estaba teniendo un combate interno.

Atrás suyo estaba Remus y Alice que intentaban seguir la conversación entre sus amigos, y por Ultimo estaba James con Charlie que estaban teniendo una conversación acalorada en susurro.

— Nunca mencionaste que era tan hermosa—

—Ahora sabes que tu también eres hermosa— James estaba buscando un espejo para ver si podía lanzar un Avada Kedavra y que este rebotara en su dirección para así morir como el idiota que era.

— Basta. . James— James solo había visto así de enojada a Charlie cuando había puesto sus bragas azules favoritas (Y las de James también) a su gato Felicity y este había escapado, terminó encontrando al maldito gato en el regazo de su suegro que lo miraba con un odio infinito con Charlie atrás suyo sonrojada como un tomate.

—Que que que que, que es lo que quieres de mi— James la tomo en sus brazos y la aparto de la vista de sus amigos.

—Es solo una amiga, tu eres mi novia ahora, basta de eso no podemos , te amo a ti— James sonrió con sinceridad y triunfante al ver la expresión sorprendida de Charlie — No podemos ser felices como lo éramos hace 20 minutos, con tu trabajo en Honeydukes para que puedas hacer tu tesis en somalaya.

Charlie rio

— Es Somalia y Yo también te amo— susurro emocionada, lo beso con delicadeza y se dirigieron a la mesa con sus amigos.

* * *

Habían pasados tres días desde que Lily y Charlize se conocieron, y Lily tenia que admitir que la chica era atrayente incluso siendo ella una chica lograba notarlo, pero para su sorpresa las cosas continuaron normales entre ella y James para su gusto.

Continuaron siendo amigos, acercándose más, inclusive dejaron de ser 'Amigos por la paz social' a ser 'Amigos increíblemente cercanos'.

No tan cercanos como lo eran James y Victoria que eran amigos desde hace tres años, de esos amigos que podían verse desnudo sin tener algún inconveniente emocional, o problemas con su pareja, así como dijo Sirius desconfiaría más del calamar gigante, que de James y Victoria, y James decía que Charlie se sentiría mas incomoda con James desnudo enfrente de su prima que de Victoria.

Lo que nunca se espero fue encontrar en James un equilibrio que no tenia desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que se alejo de Severus, incluso antes.

Hubo un momento en las semanas en donde se encontró siendo consolada por el chico, siendo abrazada y disfrutando de su compañía, luego de que soltara una frase que no recuerda hizo que de repente le estuviera comentando lo mala que termino siendo su relación con su hermana, le comento de su increíble odio que no entendía porque era, James la escucho y la consoló, tomándole en sus brazos, y Lily nunca estuvo mas cómoda en ellos, disfrutaba del calor que emanaba el muchacho, del olor a colonia mágica para hombres y de jabón para ropa.

Necesitaba decir que su nuevo placer culpable era las caricias en su pelo por parte del Buscador de Gryffindor, aun que sus manos eran callosas, se sentían bien en su pelo.

Luego de descubrir que aunque tenían diferencias enorme se llevaban bien, y Lily descubrió en James un gran compañero, y tenían que admitir que el chico le hizo un poco fan del Quidditch.

Era casi una tradición que luego del juego ambos prefectos se encontraran enfrente del vestidor, claro la primera vez fue acompañada por todo el grupo que feliz festejaban la victoria de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, Lily abrazo con fuerza al chico desordenando su cabello ya desordenado, cuando se separó del chico recibió la mira interrogante de Victoria que solo meneo la cabeza y beso a Sirius diciendo que estuvo increíble aun que ella no entendiera de Quidditch.

Cerca de las finales de la copa de Quidditch, cuando Gryffindor le gano a Ravenclaw, Lily fue corriendo con la emoción que el partido le embargo, cuando llegó, vio a James besándose intensamente con una chica rubia, que Lily predijo era Charlize, sentía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas ante la imagen, porque demonios le pasaba eso a ella, camino hacia atrás para dejar de ver la escena que le rompía en miles de pedacitos su corazón, y sin percatarse tropezó contra las piedras del estadio, cayó sobre su trasero alertando a la pareja y antes de lo que creía tenia a James ayudándola a levantarse con una mirada preocupada, lo que le molesto más fue ver que incluso Charlie estaba preocupada por ella, miró sus manos con raspones y vio con horror que su muñeca se veía mas hinchada, tuvo a Charlize enfrente suyo tomando su muñeca, casi sin pensarlo Lily intento apartar su muñeca, vio a James que tenia una mirada preocupada, el cabello mojado por el sudor y sus labios tenia el mismo tono rojo como el labial que tenia Charlize puesto.

—Oye tranquila, soy medimaga, deja que te ayude— Saco de su bolsón una pomada y rompiendo un poco su camisa blanca que traía puesta con un swetter rojo encima, coloco la pomada en su muñeca y raspone, coloco con cuidado y fuerza la tela alrededor y con un movimiento de varita logró que el molesto dolor que empezaba a sentir se esfumara, Charlie le sonrió con dulzura y Lily quería gritarle que deje de ser buena con ella.

— Gracias— dijo con un hilo de voz, Charlize le sonrió metiendo sus manos dentro de su gabardina, James la ayudo a levantarse.

James la tomo de una mano a Charlie cuando llegó a su lado y le sonrió con orgullo, el nudo en la garganta de Lily se hizo más grande

— No es una suerte que Dumbledore te dejara asistir al partido— James sonrió mirando a Lily que simplemente asintió como una tonta, Charlie bufó

— Solo para ver como destrozaban a mi Casa, si fantástico— dijo con falso enojo y sonrió al recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de James.

—Yo debó irme— Lily salió con la poca dignidad que creía poseer, alejándose de la pareja

Porque era tan estúpida.

Era patética, porque tenia que elegir hacerse amiga de Potter, solo logró confirmar que era una tonta y patética enamorada de Potter.

¡Mierda! acaba de confesar que estaba enamorada de Potter.

Llegó a un aula vacía y sin darse cuenta sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir, respiro profundo intentando controlar sus sollozos, recargo su frente en contra de la puerta respirando entrecortado su mente seguía repitiendo el Eres una tonta, tonta, tonta.

La puerta intento abrirse y Lily por reflejo coloco su pie para impedirlo, dejó de llorar de inmediato.

— ¿Lily eres tu?, cariño te vi hace un rato corriendo hacia acá, ábreme cielo— La voz preocupante de Victoria quisieron hacerla llorar con más fuerza.

Respiro hondo y saco su pie, Victoria entro con delicadeza, Lily oculto su rostro con su pelo, Victoria la abrazo con fuerza y Lily se desmorono.

¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Cariño que ocurre?— Lily sintió un poco de histeria en la voz de Victoria, Lily negó.

—Solo soy una tonta— su voz sonó amortiguada contra el cuello de la vampira que deslizaba sus uñas negras contra su pelo. — De que hablas rojita, si eres la bruja más lista que he conocido—

Lily sorbió la nariz con toda la elegancia que podía.

— Creo que estoy enamorada de James— Victoria abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— No diré que no estoy sorprendida pero, ¿Ahora te has dado cuenca cielo?— Victoria tenia una sonrisa triunfante. — Ese no es el caso, pero como te diste cuenta—

—Fue por los celos creó, no lo sé, yo solo no podía creer que James estuviera con otra, pero después dije que estaba siendo una tonta, y como la idiota que soy dije que seria su amiga y eso empeoró las cosas, porque ahora si se que estoy enamorada de Él, pero no el James de antes, este a James es más maduro, más serio es más dulce incluso— Lily dijo eso de forma apresurada, Victoria negó con la cabezo con se dedo sobre sus labios fruncidos.

— Oh nena este es el mismo James de antes, simplemente su impulso de idiotez no te dejaba ver como era el— Victoria se sentó en un pupitre y negó — El James de ahora es el mismo pero más centrado y eso para tu dolor es gracias a Charlize Blair, nunca escuchaste lo de Si quieres a un hombre maduro, ve quien es su ex novia—

—¿Por qué fui tan ciega?— Victoria alzo sus hombros — No lo entiendo, incluso yo se que tengo más paciencia que tu, pero en cambio tu te jugaste por James y ahora el es tu..—

—Mi chico favorito— Victoria jugo con su cadenilla.

—Alguna vez te preguntaste como James y yo nos hicimos amigos— Victoria le pregunto, Lily negó, Lily se hizo amiga de Victoria porque Mcgonagall les había asignado juntas para un proyecto y luego congeniaron de manera increíble, pero eso fue después de cinco meses en la que Victoria había llegado a Hogwarts en su cuarto año para cuando llegaron a quinto Victoria se había trasladado a su habitación.

—Pues como sabes no todos eran muy amables con la pequeña vampira transilvana, pero había un grupo de chicos de Slytherin que le gustaba molestarme, estaba hasta la coronilla de ellos, sabia que quería que los ataque para que me expulsaran, pero hubo alguien que me defendió de ellos, me ayudo a ignorarlo, y fue la primera persona amable que tuve en el castillo, y fue James, incluso sabiendo que estaba solo pero los espanto usando su capa de invisibilidad, en el frio de Hogsmeade, fue mi primer amigo y fue James— Victoria no dejó de sonreir en toda su historia.

— Sabia que era un tonto, pero es un tonto con buen corazón, inclusive el fue el que me ayudo por tres meses cuando mis padres estuvieron atascados en Eslavonia y no podían enviarnos los suministro de sangre humana para nuestras sobrevivencia, lo recuerdas cuando estábamos en quinto, casi muero esa vez, como la tonta Gryffindor que soy le mentí a Jade, Natalia y Lyra, diciéndoles que tenia reserva del mes pasado y les di todo a ellas, estaba increíblemente débil y sabia que a la tercera Luna Nueva que vendría me volvería humo y Bye Bye Victoria; James lo descubrió, y convenció a Madame Pomfrey de que le sacara sangre para darme, cuando estaba en cuarto creciente, James me dio una bolsa llena de su sangre para que pueda sobrevivir, como sabes la sangre mágica es mas fuerte que la sangre muggle normal, Gracias a el sobreviví por tres lunas nuevas más hasta que Rosemary y Rafael nos enviaron suministros desde Francia— Victoria miraba con intensidad a Lily, que meneo la cabeza

—Que hago— Lily se abrazo a Victoria

— Dejar que las cosas tome su curso normal, siempre confié en que ustedes se encontraran en algún momento de la vida—

* * *

James estaba confundido como el infierno, sabía que amaba a Charlie pero la imagen que siempre tuvo de el y Lily parecía que se volvía real.

Ahora que el y ella eran amigos ahora parecía todo mas complicado y sencillo, confundidos no, pues es la verdad.

Y parecía que todos pensaban lo mismo, desde que el y Lily empezaron a cooperar, se volvieron como una especie de pareja explosiva, ambos se ayudaban en las materias que no eran sus fuertes, Lily lo ayudaba con pociones y encantamientos, y el con transformaciones y herbolaria; y ambos ayudaban a Sirius con Aritmancia.

Pero eso no era lo importante porque ambos, según el profesor Thompson, eran la pareja perfecta en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras el era el que desarmaba, Lily se encargaba de los hechizo de protección, aun que ambos tenían una gran variedad de hechizos aturdidores y de ataque.

Su relación con Lily era lo contrario a la que tenia con Charlie, con Charlie el tenia hasta la forma de los dedos iguales, y lograban hablar los dos de las cosas que le gustaban , pero no podían tener charlas serias al parecer, lo contrario con Lily que pareciera que todo es un debate permanente.

* * *

— Muy bien jóvenes, este año su trabajo con mayor puntos para sus EXTASIS van a ser crear estas dos pociones, más el examen final obviamente jóvenes—Slughorn se veía emocionado.

Enfrente a James tenia la pizarra donde el nombre de la poción resaltaba con la caligrafía sencilla de Slughorn.

Amortentia. ¡Carajo!

Al menos James estaba más tranquilo haciendo pociones gracias a Lily, que le había estado ayudando con su problema de impaciencia, realmente el era impaciente en la mayoría de las cosas.

Pero lo que ponía realmente nervioso a James era Sirius, el siempre lucia un manto de serenidad impropio de su hermano, Vamos todos conocían a Sirius Padfoot Black, el era la persona menos impaciente, pero cuando estaban en pociones era escalofriante, no decía palabra alguna y tenia el rostro sereno, como si hacer un filtro de muertos en vida era tan sencillo como hacer un pudín.

—En esta clase tendrán que realizar todos los preparativos para la poción como saben tarda alrededor de tres semanas su preparado completo, así que ¡Empiecen!— Slughorn estuvo revoloteando a su alrededor un buen tiempo.

Pasando las dos horas, James estaba orgulloso de su preparado, su poción ya estaba emitiendo sus humos a una gran cantidad, y en unas tres semanas tendrá al fin su color nacarado.

—¡Magnifico como siempre mi Lovely Lilyref!— Slughorn alabó a Lily como siempre.

—¡Bravo! Señor Black, estas seguro que no quieres ser parte del Club— Paddy negó divertido.

— Sorprendente Señor Potter, cada clase me impresiona un poco más— James soltó el aire que tenia en sus pulmones y le sonrió a Lily que le alzo los pulgares alegre, Sirius le guiño el ojo.

James sin pensarlo tomo una bocado de aire y supo que si antes estaba confundido ahora lo estaría más.

La Amortentia hizo su trabajo y adquiero con una rapidez que en parte enorgulleció a James

El primer olor que le llego, fue el batido de fresa que Lily siempre tomaba todas las mañanas que le dejaba con ese olor por el resto de la mañana, era como casi un perfumen natural en ella de pronto se sintió enfermo.

El segundo olor lo golpeo con fuerza, era miel con flores silvestre, el olor del cabello de Charlie, ese olor que lo cautivo la primera vez que bailaron juntos, de pronto se sintió sumamente mareado, con la habitación dando vueltas.

El tercero si que no sabia que era, era un olor dulzón extraño, como una combinación de Aceite de rosas y suavizante de ropa, también percibía un olor como a jazmín y leche tibia, después de esa combinación lo único que James sintió después fue el duro piso de las mazmorras contra su cabeza.

El cabello rojo de Lily en su cara y sus ojos verdes preocupado, a lo lejos escucho la voz de Sirius llamándolo histéricamente y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Al fin, dejen sus comentarios gracias :)


End file.
